zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
The Milkman Of Human Kindness
Leaving your comfort zone can help you grow as a person. Unless you find yourself face-to-face with the zombie horde. Cast * Sam Yao * Maxine Myers * Professor Downes Plot After Her There are some shamblers nearby, which are child's play for you and Maxine, however the sheltered Professor Downes screams and flees. Professor Braveheart Downes zooms ahead hysterically and you fight to keep up. Maxine tackles her to the ground, but the kerfuffle has attracted the attention of some fast zoms. The Leander Club The zoms are closing in and the professor is flagging - you need to take refuge in the boat club on the river. Can Zombies Swim? Maxine snaps as Downes breaks down, reprimanding her for shutting herself away selfishly while others were suffering outside the safe house perimeters. Welcome To Seedcast You escape the zoms in a boat and row towards a sewer, which conceals the secret lab’s entrance. A Little Trip On The River Downes creates a quick-fix for the ZRD, however she does not have the replacement part; it only has a few minutes of charge in it, so make them count. Road To London Just as Downes is about to warn you about something to do with the device, Sam urges you to flee the scene and head for London. Transcript SAM YAO: Sun’s coming up here at Abel, and with the dawn come the mind-controlled forces. Oh, good. Looks like they’ve got a mangonel today. They must have nicked it from that medieval village. That’ll be fun. Hmm. I think Lou’s got something clever planned for them today. Some sort of arrangement of hidden noisemakers along a single path, so it’ll look like she’s repelling the zombies, so they’ll think she might be bolting with the ZRD. Every day we buy you is a good day, right? And we’ve heard good news from Tony in London. He’s marshalling the resistance there, to guarantee you a clear path through to the Comansys building. I still can’t stop thinking of that thing as the ice cream cones. Jody’s been really helpful, too. Told us a few back routes in and out of the city she used with her dodgy contacts. So, as long as the prof actually can repair this thing… Alright, Maxine, Runner Five, follow that footpath ahead through the park. MAXINE MYERS: This way, Professor. ANGELA DOWNES: Is it safe? The zombies - ? MAXINE MYERS: It’s fine. Sam said the route to the Comansys lab looks clear. We shouldn’t have any trouble. ANGELA DOWNES: The quicker we get there, the quicker I can repair the power pack, and I can go back home and put my feet up! MAXINE MYERS: her breath It’s okay for some, huh? ANGELA DOWNES: Pardon? MAXINE MYERS: I said uh, the park’s nice! ANGELA DOWNES: What was that? I heard something in the trees, over there. SAM YAO: Minor update! Couple of zoms closing on your position. Just a couple of shamblers. You could outwalk them, to be honest. moan ANGELA DOWNES: God. I’d heard about it, but I’d never seen them. They’re hideous. MAXINE MYERS: It’s okay, Professor. Honestly, just keep moving this way. Come on! ANGELA DOWNES: The flesh is falling off them in strips. They stink like the grave! growls Oh God! No, stay away! Stay away from me! MAXINE MYERS: Professor Downes, come back! Dammit, we need to get after her. Quick, Five, run! MAXINE MYERS: Professor, slow down! SAM YAO: For an old biddy, she’s bloody nippy! She’s not far ahead. MAXINE MYERS: She keeps dodging through the trees. Five, to the right. Cut her off! ANGELA DOWNES: I’m going to die, I’m going to die, I’ll be eaten alive! MAXINE MYERS: Now! Five and MAXINE MYERS tackle ANGELA DOWNES ANGELA DOWNES: Get off me! Get off me! Let me go! MAXINE MYERS: Just calm down! ANGELA DOWNES: They’re going to kill us. We’ve got to keep moving. rambling hysterically SAM YAO: Uh oh, we’ve got trouble. MAXINE MYERS: What now? SAM YAO: Your kiss chase with Professor Braveheart caused a ruckus, and now there’s a couple of dozen zoms heading your way. Fast ones MAXINE MYERS: Runner Five, help me get the prof to her feet. We’ve got to get moving, now! MAXINE MYERS: How are we doing, Sam? SAM YAO: Not great. The zoms are closing in. MAXINE MYERS: Professor, we have to speed up. ANGELA DOWNES: I can’t. I just can’t. I can’t go on! MAXINE MYERS: It’s no good, Sam. We need somewhere to rest. ANGELA DOWNES: The Leander Club. MAXINE MYERS: What? ANGELA DOWNES: The Leander Club, a boat club. By the river near here. SAM YAO: Uh, yeah, it might have to do. It’s the only place nearby. ANGELA DOWNES: Not far. Not far. Come on. rattles ANGELA DOWNES: There must be a way in! There has to be! MAXINE MYERS: The side door’s locked, too. SAM YAO: Uh, you’re fine. The zoms are still a few minutes away, and those oars look like they’d make sturdy weapons. ANGELA DOWNES: No, no, this is useless! What are we doing here? What am I doing? Those undead monsters have taken everything. Destroyed it all! MAXINE MYERS: Seriously? Destroyed it all? Have you seen your home? You have got a lot more than anyone else I’ve met recently. You are rich, Professor! And congratulations, you found a way to make that still count for something. ANGELA DOWNES: The money doesn’t matter. MAXINE MYERS: Says the woman who’s never had to worry about it. ANGELA DOWNES: I’ve never been interested in money! There were four of us. Ex-Comansys, but we’d known each other since prep school. We used to meet here all the time. Gordon, he’d come up with a way to tweak skin cells so that they grew into liver cells, or kidney cells. Skin cells! Can you imagine? Of course, all that ended when the world got turned upside down. I don’t even know where Gordon is now. Or Peter, or Sebastian. MAXINE MYERS: Couldn’t they have joined you here at Henley? ANGELA DOWNES: It all happened so quickly! I couldn’t get in touch before the gates were closed. I’m sure they’re alright. MAXINE MYERS: You could have tried to find them. ANGELA DOWNES: I wish I had. But you can’t rescue everyone. MAXINE MYERS: That doesn’t mean you can’t help anyone. All of you in there, shutting yourselves away. You weren’t just protecting yourselves. You were hiding, making sure no one found out about your little safe haven, not even your friends, keeping it all to yourself. Do you know what I like about this country, and why I was so glad when Paula asked if I could move here with her? Because I couldn’t bear how doctors I knew at college had got so rich off the back of injecting fat from wealthy people’s butts into their faces. And that’s not why I went into medical care! And I couldn’t bear being part of a system that made the divide between rich and poor worse every day. But you’re part of it, too. You’ve got dollar bills for blindfolds. ANGELA DOWNES: The money doesn’t matter. MAXINE MYERS: You keep saying that, but your whole world is made of money. ANGELA DOWNES: Seb, Peter, Gordon, all of us back at school, we were surrounded by money. All those braying, rugby-playing morons buying their way to success, pushing us around. But it wasn’t like that for us! MAXINE MYERS: But I’m guessing your parents paid for you to be there. ANGELA DOWNES: I think they were paying for the privilege of getting rid of me. I was an odd child. I think my parents didn’t want to have to think about me too hard. My friends and I kept ourselves busy. Science club, computer club. It all paid off in the end. All of this, all my life – it’s never been about the money. MAXINE MYERS: If you say so. ANGELA DOWNES: And truly, I’m sorry if I pissed you off. MAXINE MYERS: laughs That’s okay. SAM YAO: Maxine, Runner Five, I know the prof needs to rest, but you can’t stay here. Zoms moving in. MAXINE MYERS: Right. Okay, forget the club. We need to move. Are you ready to go, Professor? ANGELA DOWNES: Not more running. MAXINE MYERS: Yes, more running. ANGELA DOWNES: Wait, over there – a boat by the jetty. Can zombies swim? MAXINE MYERS: Good thinking! Get in. You too, Runner Five, and get rowing. MAXINE MYERS: Did we lose them? SAM YAO: Looks like it. They were cut off by another river joining the Thames. They’ve shambled off, looking for easier prey. MAXINE MYERS: Good. Professor, everything okay? ANGELA DOWNES: Hmm? Oh, yes, fine. I was just checking this device hadn’t taken any more damage. We really should have built these things to be a bit more sturdy. MAXINE MYERS: And you’re deciding this now? ANGELA DOWNES: Sorry. MAXINE MYERS: Forget about it. If we get out of this, you can buy me a drink. What am I saying? You can buy me a yacht. SAM YAO: You’re approaching the right coordinates. Keep an eye out. ANGELA DOWNES: There it is. Can you see? MAXINE MYERS: The sewer outlet? ANGELA DOWNES: We disguised the entrance. Couldn’t have all and sundry wandering in. Ooh, I hope they’ve got a kettle in there. I fancy a nice cup of tea. Can you take the boat closer? That’s good. Runner Five, get ready with the rope. MAXINE MYERS: Alright. After you, Professor. ANGELA DOWNES: It’s just over here. MAXINE MYERS: Make it quick, Professor! system beeps AUTOMATED VOICE: Identify yourself. ANGELA DOWNES: Professor Angela Downes, with two visitors, requesting entry. AUTOMATED VOICE: State entry code. ANGELA DOWNES: Sweet pea, nineteen, ? AUTOMATED VOICE: Identity confirmed. Welcome to Siedcast, Professor Downes. ANGELA DOWNES: Inside, quickly. Quickly! SAM YAO: Zoms have missed you for now. They might be back. MAXINE MYERS: How tough is that door, Professor? ANGELA DOWNES: Oh, I shouldn’t worry. Siedcast was built to take a direct hit from a nuclear missile. MAXINE MYERS: Why is ability to withstand nuclear armageddon always used as a measure of safety? rings ANGELA DOWNES: There, it’s done. MAXINE MYERS: You fixed it. ANGELA DOWNES: Mm, for the moment. MAXINE MYERS: For the moment? ANGELA DOWNES: I didn’t have a replacement part. It’s held together with solder, so the power pack is unstable. When you turn it on, make sure it counts. MAXINE MYERS: How long will it run for? ANGELA DOWNES: Long enough. I hope. A few minutes, maybe. But every time you use it, you risk accelerating its failure, so as I said, make it count. SAM YAO: Yeah, hey, Maxine? Talking about time… MAXINE MYERS: Oh, okay. Thanks, Professor. We’ve got to move. Let’s get you home. opens ANGELA DOWNES: Ooh, looks like it’s turning into a nice day. Little trip on the river should be just - MAXINE MYERS: Professor! SAM YAO: A dozen zoms! They’re fast! I didn’t see them. Sorry, sorry! MAXINE MYERS: Let’s get out of here. Go. Go! MAXINE MYERS: Sam, we can’t get to the boat. We need an alternative route now! SAM YAO: I’m trying, I’m trying! Uh, there, to your ten o'clock. See that path? MAXINE MYERS: This way, Professor, quickly! ANGELA DOWNES: Just give me a moment. splashes MAXINE MYERS: Professor? ANGELA DOWNES: Oh! I tripped. My foot, my bloody foot! MAXINE MYERS: Get up, come on! ANGELA DOWNES: I can’t, it’s no good. Is it broken? Oh, I think it’s broken. MAXINE MYERS: It doesn’t look good. Dammit! The device. Maybe we could use it to scare off the zombies? ANGELA DOWNES: No, no, don’t waste it! MAXINE MYERS: We can’t just leave you! bark What’s that? SAM YAO: The guards from the compound. They’re heading your way. ANGELA DOWNES: I’ll be alright. Leave me. SAM YAO: Maxine, listen to me. Guards, zombies – either one of them is bad news. You have to move, now! MAXINE MYERS: Alright. Good luck, Professor. ANGELA DOWNES: And the same to you. Listen, if you do get to London, the interface on that thing might be a bit of a problem, it’s not designed - gunshots SAM YAO: You’ve got to go, now! MAXINE MYERS: Which way, Sam? SAM YAO: Road to London. Just turn right and keep running! Codex Artefact 'Marmite Quail's Eggs ' Prof Downes took you via the larder on your way out, to get supplies for the trip. You picked this little jar up for Sam They were limited edition even before the apocalypse! Category:Mission Category:Season Three